tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
|style="width:11%;font-size:95%;color:#000"| |} ---- ---- Wikipitaka Wikipitaka is an attempt to compile and complete an English translation of the Tipitaka, the Buddhist sacred scripture, and its commentaries in order to enable complete features of online text: searching, browsing, linking, instant editing as well as looking up terms in an online dictionary. The word Tipitaka means three baskets(pitakas) i.e. sections. The entire Buddhist cannon is divided into three sections i.e.(1) Vinaya Pitaka : The Ethics/Moral codes (2) Sutta Pitaka : The discourses of Buddha (mostly) (3) Abhidhamma Pitaka : The theoretical part and also the higher/ultimate meaning of Buddha's ideas. There are now suttas in Wikipitaka. It is now the largest collection of Theravada Buddhist scriptures/suttas in English on internet. Please help us grow by contributing. See the To Do page for ideas. It really is easy to help once you get started! Features Wikipitaka offers another dimension of Buddhist study. With searching tool, one can easily find a passage in the massive Tipitaka in a second. Wikipitaka also includes glossary of Pali terms which aggregate variety translations of Pali terms. This glossary enables us to effectively search though the Tipitaka without any translation confusion. Also, in reading the text, one can find a link to the Encyclopedia of Buddhism which will help readers with the understanding of some Pali terminologies used in the translation. The expansive characteristic of Wikipitaka will create an extensive tool to study Buddhism at every level and for every purpose. To start, you may visit our on Basic Navigation Our Goal Our goal is to unify a standardized English translation of the Tipitaka. Also, along side with the Tipitaka, we would like to aggregate every aspect of the text: significances, commentaries, and interpretations. Because Buddhism is one of the World Religions, and the Tipitaka is the major Buddhist sacred scripture, it is important to compile and complete this online version of the Tipitaka as soon as possible! And with the power of this Wiki format, we believe that our goal is not too far. It's in your hand! So far the Digha Nikaya and Majjhima Nikaya are complete. Join Us! The Buddha said: A gift of ''Dhamma conquers all gifts.'' Dhammapada XXIV, 354 Help us carry out this great mission, giving this great gift to the world, by sharing the profound Dhamma of the Buddha. This is the excellent chance to make some Great Karma. By reading and sharing your insight with us, you have accumulated the perfection of wisdom (panna paramitta), for yourself as well as for the world. Quotation of the Day The Buddha said: :Whatever happiness is found in sensual pleasures, :And whatever there is of heavenly bliss -'' :''These are not worth one sixteenth-sixteenth part :Of the happiness that comes with craving's end. Last Updated by ItsTheSage 06:37, December 2, 2009 (UTC) How to Help "Completing the Tipitaka" Simply pickup your Tipitaka or any of the scriptures at hand and translate! You may help us transcribe some translations that available in hardcopy, with proper citation, if you do not want to translate them yourself. Please see To Do page for more ideas about how to help "completing the Tipitaka." | class="MainPageBG" style="width:45%;border:1px solid #cedff2;background-color:#f5faff;vertical-align:top" | Free translated articles found. Sayadawgyi Dr. Nandamālā’s English books 1. Buddha’s Advice to Rahula (2012)https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B01xFMU22iniMUhRMUNqZlFwdkk/view?usp=sharing 2. Analytical Study of Vedanā (2013) 3. Bhikkhunī Sāsana in Theravāda Tradition (Mac 2015) 4. Theelon Sayadaw (2013) (An ancient meditation teacher in Myanmar) 5. Candā Theri (2013) 6. The effective methods to recite Bojjhaṅga sutta by Mingun Sayadaw (2013) 7. 蚁垤经 , 2012 (Chinese translation of Vammika Sutta by Mahasi Sayadaw) ---- Buddhism FAQ Buddhism FAQ : Frequently Asked Questions About Buddhism 1. What is Buddhism & What is Buddhist Awakening? 2. How is Buddhism related to Science? 3. Buddhism and violence? |} |}